Gijinka Gals
by Alturia Vox
Summary: Hi. I'm Blake, and I recently moved into an apartment in Lumiose City. Only to find out I'm the next-door-neighbour to five gijinka girls. And things are getting REALLY messed up. Wanna find out more? Then tune right in!


**A/N: This is my first gijinka harem story. I hope you enjoy!**

I inhaled the scent of fresh pine as I opened the door to my new apartment for the first time and basked in its beauty.

I hadn't really expected to like the place, in all honesty. Mom had told me that I needed to get a real job and a place to live on my own as it 'was uncool' to live with her at the age of seventeen. She set me up for an interview with some woman named Miranda who worked at Travel Direct and set me up with a job in Kalos, despite me not knowing any Kalosian and the company I was working for, Travel Direct Kalos, had no workers to my knowledge fluent in Johtan. But at least I got the Lumiose apartment, free for the first month and half price for 12 months after that.

Which was a fair price, considering how small it was.

It was compact, that was for sure, with three rooms, a living room, kitchen and bedroom with an en-suite bathroom (which I didn't consider a room). It wasn't exactly luxury, but it was free for a month, so I couldn't complain. And it smelled of pine. I loved the smell of pine. It was the smell that always seemed to linger in Blackthorn City, my hometown, and it was a smell rarely found in built-up city areas, such as Lumiose, so I was kind of grateful for such a homely smell.

I headed into my bedroom and opened my suitcases. They contained all of my necessary things: clothes, toothbrush, special toothpaste difficult to find outside of Johto, an Azumarill plushie (I was a clingy sleeper), Mom's recipe for the perfect fried Farfetch'd eggs, a map of Kalos, some money (the map said there was a Currency Exchange Booth within walking distance) and, my most treasured item, a picture of me, Mom, Dad and Dad's Mudkip Lottie (he got her as a gift from my Aunt Katherine in Hoenn)in the pool at my Aunt Gloria's house, just before the divorce. I still saw Dad every once in a while but, because I was so young and I wanted to stay with Mom, I spent most of my time with her and her string of boyfriends, or 'uncles', as I was forced to call them. Right now, there were no men in her life. Thank goodness. I never really did like Mom's boyfriends. The picture reminded me of happy times, and I wanted to bring it with me as a memory of home.

I placed the picture on the bedside table and chuckled a little when I saw how happy I was, splashing around in the pool, being tailed by Lottie. I didn't have any Pokemon of my own with me. I had a Growlithe named Ember when I was at home in Johto but, for practicality reasons, I signed him over to Mom so she could care for me and he didn't have to live in a pokey apartment. I had a feeling I would miss the dog Pokemon. I really did.

A knock on my door jolted me out of my thoughts and I got up to answer it.

_It's probably my new next door neighbour, come to introduce themself._ I smiled, pulling it open.

"Hi, I'm Blake and I'm the new guy." I looked at the ground as I spoke, not wanting to meet my neighbour's gaze yet. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

Up into the warm red eyes of a Clefairy Gijinka.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Mabel and my friends and I live next door." She spoke in a quiet voice, so soft that I had to strain to hear. My brain was still reeling. Of all the places I could've moved into, and I got the apartment next to the Gijinka and her friends. Not like a Gijinka was bad or anything, it was just that...Gijinka weren't commonplace in Kalos, or any region for that matter, and they were notoriously awful at controlling their powers. I didn't want my apartment blown up.<p>

But, like Mom said whenever I was distrustful of one of her boyfriends, 'You gotta give them the benefit of the doubt'.

I extended a hand and Mabel shook it, her tiny, pinkish digits clasped around mine. Her eyes were wide and childish and she stared up at me, cocking her head in an adorable way.

"What type of Gijinka are you? You don't look like one I've seen before." She questioned. I sighed a little.

"I'm a human, Mabel." I replied. Her eyes widened again. Who knew a Clefairy's eyes could get so wide?

"A human? I haven't ever seen a human before, save for the professors! I really need to show you to the girls!" She grinned and grabbed my arm. I nodded nervously as she dragged me outside, with me just about managing to lock the door behind me.

**A/N: So that was the end of the prologue! I wonder how Blake will cope with all the Gijinkas...Find out in Episode 1: Meet The Girls!**


End file.
